1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a supporting member for attaching (or bonding) a functional panel, a display device having the same and a method for fabricating the display device, and particularly, to a supporting member for attaching a functional panel, capable of evenly coating an adhesive layer all over a display panel by forming a space on a supporting member for maintaining a uniform gap between the functional panel and the display panel and allowing an adhesive to be introduced into the space to attach a functional panel and the display panel to each other when the function panel and the display panel are attached to each other, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Recently, the development of various types of portable electric equipment, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and notebook computers, is increasing the demands on flat panel display devices, which are applicable to those equipment and small in size, light in weight and power-efficient. Examples of the flat panel display device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a field emission display (FED) device, a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) device and the like. Studies on those devices are actively conducted.
Meanwhile, a personal computer, a portable communication device and other personal information processing devices generally construct interfaces with users using various input devices, such as a keyboard, a mouse, a digitizer and the like. However, as the development of portable electronic devices extends, the input of information into the portable electronic devices is unable to be carried out merely by those input devices such as the keyboard or the mouse. This leads to proposing a display device capable of facilitating a user to input information by attaching a touch panel, which the user directly touches its screen with a finger or pen to input information, onto a liquid crystal panel.
Also, a display device providing a hyperspace Three-Dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image, which appears realistic and stereoscopic beyond time and space, in addition to a simple 2D image, is proposed. This stereoscopic image display device displays a stereoscopic image by attaching parallax barriers or 3D Film Patterned Retarder (FPR) onto a front surface of a display panel to divide an image displayed on the display panel into an image for a left eye and an image for a right image, and thus transferring the different images to the left and right eyes.
The flat display panel may be used as a display device with various functions by attaching a variety of functional panels, such as a touch panel, parallax barriers, 3D FPR or the like, onto its front surface.
The display panel and the functional panel are attached to each other by an adhesive made of transparent resin or the like. However, when a uniform distance is not maintained between the display panel and the functional panel or the adhesive is not uniformly coated upon attaching the display panel and the functional panel onto each other, an optical path may change due to a difference of thickness, causing a defect, such as color shifting.